Recently, in place of a filament bulb, alighting fixture has been commercialized which uses LEDs as a light source, each of which is a semiconductor light-emitting element having a long life and low power consumption. For example, alighting fixture is used in which a plurality of SMD (Surface Mount Device) type LEDs are concentrically mounted on a disc-shaped substrate having a diameter of approximately 60 mm at even intervals. In addition, a lighting fixture is used which uses light-emitting modules each of which a plurality of LED chips are mounted on a substrate in a matrix shape with use of COB (Chip On Board) technology.
With this type of lighting fixture, it has been increasingly demanded that the lighting fixture emit an increasingly larger amount of light. However, since a great number of SMD type LEDs are required to be used in the lighting fixture using the SMD type LEDs, the lighting fixture is upsized. In addition, although a large amount of light is easily emitted when the lighting fixture using light-emitting modules is used, in the case where only one light-emitting module is used for emitting a larger amount of light, heat generated from the light emitting modules is concentrated in one spot and heat radiation performance is lowered. In order to improve heat radiation performance, the heat radiation area must be increased but this also leads to the upsizing the lighting fixture. As described above, the lighting fixture must be upsized for emitting a large amount of light.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a small lighting fixture that emits a large amount of light.